Patron Infused Memory
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: BamDAMMMster Prompt of the Week: "That is certainly memorable!" What does Emily witness?


BamDAMMMster Prompt of the Week: "That is certainly memorable!"

 _As usual, I don't own these amazing characters, I am just taking them on a ride! They will be returned to the Duffster!_

November 2nd is almost upon us! I'm so ready for all of the Shandy!

This is the final one!

Enjoy!

 _ **~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~**_

I am in town for a week and tonight I decided to hang out with some of my old high school friends. Mom had offered to cancel her date night with Andy, but I wouldn't hear of it. She is finally happy and I love it. Her face lights up at the sheer mention of his name. When he is around it is like she is floating on Cloud 9. She has endured so much in the past that she deserves this happiness she has found with him.

So, here we are Amie, Melissa, and Melinda, at the coolest new karaoke place in town. It is pretty hip and the patrons' ages vary from mid-20's to middle aged. Tonight is Dollar Shot and Duet Night. The place is decently packed. The girls and I decided instead of doing an actual duet we would do a girl group song. That's technically a duet, right? We are doing "Wannabe" by the Spice Girls. As I drop our choice off at the DJ booth, I catch a glimpse of someone who looks a lot like Andy. I must be seeing things because Andy wouldn't be here. Would he? As I head back to my seat, I see a woman who looks a lot like Provenza's girlfriend, Patrice heading back from the bar. Woah! I have had too many shots. I've only had 2 shots of Patron and I am seeing things.

Finally making it back to my seat, I exclaim, "I think I just saw my mom's boyfriend and her friend's girlfriend."

"Emily. Sweetie no more Patron for you." Melinda says taking my shot and tossing it back.

"No, seriously you guys! I swear I saw them both!" I explain once more.

"Whatever you say, Em!" Melissa teases before taking a sip of her wine.

"Fine! I will drop it!" I say.

"Yay!" Amie exclaims.

As we sit back catching up and dancing in our booth, the DJ comes on and announces the next song, "Our next performance is going to be a double duet, and they will be singing '(I've Had) The Time Of My Life' by Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes! Please welcome them to the stage!" The crowd cheers for the new performers as we pay them no mind, too engrossed in our conversation. As the beat begins, I hear one of the performers mumble, "Idiots" into the mic, my head shoots up. It is Provenza! I knew I wasn't crazy! As I look around the stage I realize Patrice is there, Andy is there and oh my gosh so is my mom! "Ahhh!" I scream. "I told you I really saw them!" I scream shaking Melissa, next to me.

"Wow! I would have never taken your mom for the karaoke type, Em!" Amie says dancing along to their performance. "There is a lot you wouldn't expect my mom to do, but she does!" I tease as I pull out my phone. As they perform their hearts out, I capture the entire thing. I hope they don't notice us. The end of the performance was… dare I say memorable and hilarious. This night is something that I will forever remember and I have the video to remind me of it

* * *

"Good morning, sweetheart." My mom says coming down the hallway.

"Good morning, Mom. I started your tea and the coffee pot for Andy." I say as read an article on my iPad. She stops mid stride and begins to blush. "Why…" She starts but I cut her off, "Mom, it's ok! I know Andy practically lives here! Plus, I saw his car when I came back this morning." I assert as her eyes dart back in forth. "Mom, relax! You are a grown woman! Have fun! For heaven's sake please stop sending him home every night! I'm not a little kid, anymore." I tease.

Walking towards the kitchen she attempts to change the subject, "So, how was your night last night, with the girls?"

I giggle and confess, "Well, it was certainly memorable!"

"Really! Care to share?" She says sitting down next to me at the breakfast bar.

Oh crap! I didn't think she really want to know the details. Oh, why not? I head to my Cloud. "I actually have video." I confess. Her interest is piqued, but I don't know for how long. I press play, and watch her face change from curious to embarrassment. "Emily! You were there!" She exclaims. Nodding yes, while I'm trying to hold back laughter. As the song gets to the bridge she covers her mouth to keep from shrilling like some fangirl. Here comes the most memorable part, Andy pulls Mom into a soft kiss, but Mom deepens it as if she forgot she was on stage in front of complete strangers. Provenza, grumbles, "Idiots!" into the mic and drops it exiting stage right.

She turns to look at me, with reddened cheeks and removes her hand from her mouth and whispers, "Well that was certainly memorable!" Flashing a smirk and a wink at Andy who had just walked into the kitchen.

"Mooooom!"

 _ **~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~**_

No go forth and leave me some love nuggets!


End file.
